


Make me fade

by Rileyanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyanda/pseuds/Rileyanda
Summary: High school student Riley finds herself in a precarious situation.Has transgender character, some kinks.  If you don't like it, don't read it.





	1. New Student

It was the second week back to school after winter break and Riley was happy to be back. It was lunch and she was surrounded by her friends. Melissa, her best friend, was talking dreamily about the transfer student that was in her class this morning. Riley wasn't paying that much attention to what she was saying, just staring at Melissa - Riley had always had a small crush on her best friend but knew that they wouldn't be good together. 

Riley had long, brown curly hair that older women always fawned over. This was her second year of high school, one of five people from her middle school to come here... which was good because Riley had a bit of a secret. Riley is transgender, she given the name Matt at birth. Her parents are all that accepting of her and still refer to her as their 'son'. Riley had been secretly taking testosterone blockers and estrogen for over a year now and was starting to get noticeable hips and boobs. The few people that she went to middle school with didn't have a clue that the cute curly haired girl was actually their old chubby classmate Matt. Riley preferred to keep it that way, it was a little awkward when Melissa found out but after the first few minutes she immediately took Riley under her wing. Makeup lessons, fashion advice, shopping trips and an invite to a group of good friends is what Melissa gave Riley. Riley was always grateful and always had Melissa's back, like when her boyfriend broke up with her last year.

Riley blinked and started to pay attention to Melissa's story about John... or Jared, 'Shit I should have paid attention to what she said his name was...' Riley thought.

"He's sooo cute... he's from Britain I think, his accent is so hot." Her best friend gushed, causing Riley to smile widely.

"What lunch period does he have? You should have offered to sit with us!" Caylee, another friend in the group said.

"I don't know what lunch he has, but Riley you'll get to see him last period - hes joining us for chemistry." Melissa said.

"Calm down Melissa," Riley said, laughing "You're acting like an preteen getting excited abou--"

"Oh my god!!" Melissa interrupted looking behind Riley, "He's here! I'm going to go talk to him." Melissa bounced up before anyone had chance to say anything, all turning to look at the new student. 

He was definitely taller than her, Riley thought. 'I can definitely see why she called him cute, he looks nice... a friendly face maybe?' Before Riley could think more Melissa was returning with Joe... or whatever his name is. As they got closer Riley started to really look at him.. she felt a weird feeling in her lower stomach looking up at him. He was mid sentence when he caught Riley's eye. He squinted ever so slightly before smiling and looking at the rest of the table. 

"Everyone this is Josh." Melissa announced. "Sit here next to Riley if you want, I'm going to grab a drink." She started to turn away before rushing back to give everyone's name to him, "This is Riley, Sarah, Emma, Caylee, Mara, and Kelly." 

Mara leaned forward and started talking, asking where Josh was from. Riley was just listening to his accent, and looking at him. He was definently hot now that he was right there. She had never really thought she was attracted to men... but she was DEFINITELY attracted to Josh. 

"Riley, is it?" Josh was looking right at her, waiting for her to respond.

'Shit!' Riley hadn't been paying attention and Josh had been watching her stare at him. Blushing she squeaked out "Errmm, Uhh yea. Riley." What happened next made her blush impossibly harder.. he smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile... there was something not so 'nice' in it. Riley looked down at the table trying to avoid some of the snickers she heard from her so called 'friends'.

After chuckling for just a moment, Josh spoke again, causing Riley to look back up into his eyes... which was a mistake for sure. "Melissa tells me we have chemistry together, what class do you have next?" 

Riley gulped, she had no idea why she felt so frustrated - this was just a simple conversation, but his eyes had something in them that was making her stomach do back flips. "Oh.. uhh I have programming II next period." Riley said before looking down again, her face still burning.

"Oh with miss Schue?" Riley looked up uneasily, and nodded. "Well then looks like you'll be able to show me where the class is because I have it too." He smiled again, but this time she saw it for what it was... he was smirking at her. She was dying of embarrassment, but what was worse... she was very aroused. 

"Y-yea of course I'll show you where..." she trailed off as she felt a hand touching her thigh. Josh turned away to face the rest of the table and began easily making conversation. All the while his hand was resting on her thigh, VERY SLOWLY moving upwards... gently caressing her. Riley was looking straight at the table where her food used to be trying her hardest not to react. 'WHAT THE FUCK!!' Riley thought in a panic 'Why is he touching me! I shouldn't let him do this, this is assault." Riley's eyes went wide and was about to jump up as Josh's hand reached her center. He felt it. His hand stilled completely but otherwise didn't betray any surprise. 

'Oh shit, shit shit SHIT!' Riley thought, rigid as a board. 'WHERE THE FUCK IS MELISSA! Shit hes going to tell everyone!' She barely had time to stifle a moan when Josh began rubbing her through her pants. He then turned and looked right at Riley, smirking even harder now. "So Riley..." he said with that infuriatingly attractive accent "how long have you lived here?" 

'SERIOUSLY?! He...he..he-hes molesting me and hes asking about where I'm from?! What the fuck!' Riley forced herself to try and calm down. "I've lived here for abou--" She coughed to cover up the moan.. he started rubbing her again and it felt so amazing. "Excuse me... I've lived here my whole life." Josh opened his mouth to respond when Melissa sat back down, and with one final smirk he removed his hand and turned to face her. 

Riley had to get out of there, she had to think quick... which was sooooo hard right now. Her brain was fogged, that fucking smirk was distracting her so much.

"Hey guys I'm gonna head to class early I think, I'll catch you guys after school!" She said while rapidly gathering her things. Melissa and the rest of her friends didn't think too much of it, Riley often would go to class early - they knew she was very shy and sometimes needed to just get away. They all said goodbye, when Josh called out.

"Hey I'll come with!" Josh said hopping up and saying a quick goodbye. He turned and looked at Riley, who was cursing herself for forgetting that she said she would show him where their next class was. Worse again.. that fucking smirk was planted on his face, and there was something in his eyes that made Riley feel a little scared. She smiled at him and waved at her friends and began to walk. 

"So how far away is the classroom?" He asked eyes never leaving Riley's figure. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he was ogling her, and for the first time, being ogled by a guy excited her. 

"It's just this next building here." She responded.

"Hey is there a bathroom near here?" 

"Oh uhh, yea, right up here..." She responded leading him to the closest bathrooms, which happened to be unisex/handicap bathroom. As she got closer he grabbed her arm tightly, not enough to hurt. He pulls her in the bathroom, turns the light on and locks the door. Riley was panicking now... she just got dragged into a bathroom by someone she hardly knew. Before she could say anything more Josh had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"You don't think I noticed did you?" He asked in a deep husky voice. "You thought you'd get away with staring at me, at checking me out... practically drooling over me."

Riley put her arms against Josh's shoulder and tried to push, he laughed darkly at the attempt not budging. "I was not drooling!" Riley hissed back.

The smile slid from Josh's face slightly, he leaned forward and his lips brushed lightly against her pulse point on her neck. He nipped her ear lobe and whispered "You were... you are lying to yourself if you think otherwise. I felt how turned on you were, you cant lie to me." His hand rested on her hip as she kept trying to push him off her. 'How did I get into this position!!' Riley thought as she felt Josh begin caressing her hips, grabbing her ass. All the while he began lightly kissing and nipping at her pulse point. She didn't realize but she stopped struggling as hard, barely pushing at all. Josh noticed though, and laughed harshly "My my... at first I thought you were an innocent little prude.... but that's not true is it. You're desperate for it aren't you?"

"What?!" Riley breathed back as Josh's other hand began rubbing across her stomach while he began nipping at her neck again. Josh didn't respond, he just kept kneading into her and doing ungodly things to her neck. She heard a moan... and then another... they sounded unbelievably pathetic. 'Shit!' she thought... the moans were from her, and she cant stop as she moans again when Josh grinded softly against her center. She could have sworn she felt... *moan* 'That was--- that was his penis I felt". 

Josh pulled back abruptly and looked her, Riley's eyes closed, hair a complete mess, cheeks red as a tomato, breathing rapidly and letting out barely audible gasps. She opened her eyes to see him once again smirking at her. She felt her knees get even weaker, threatening to give out. She shook her head to gather herself as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "I think were going to have a lot of fun, you and me Riley..." Josh said. He opened the door and waited for her to follow.

Riley was so confused, walking to the next class completely distracted. 'Why am I so turned on, I should be mad and going to the principle!' She thought again of how he was grabbing her ass, and the things he did to her neck and again almost let out another embarrassing moan. 'I am so screwed...' Was her final thought before walking into their next class.

Riley made it through her last two classes keeping distance from Josh. The last bell went off and she was out of the class before Melissa and Josh had their things together. She knew she was screwed, she heard Josh and Melissa talking - Melissa was going to give Josh a ride home... Melissa was Riley's ride home. Her plan was to rush into the backseat of Melissa's jeep. As she was almost out of the building walking towards the student parking lot she heard Melissa call out. "Riley! Wait up" Cursing to herself Riley turned around and moved out of the way of the doors, the horde of students leaving would trample her otherwise. 

Melissa, radiant as ever walked towards her smiling.... Josh with that infuriating smirk right beside her. Riley gulped. "Where you runnin' to girl?" Melissa said, a playful glint in her eye. Melissa threw her arm around Riley's shoulder and began walking outside. Josh slipped onto Riley's other side, hands to himself, head thrown back in such a carelessly powerful posture. Riley felt the familiar tingling begin to rise in her stomach. 'Fuck, what is wrong with me?!' Riley thought as she tried to pay attention to Melissa's ramblings. She was so happy to see Melissa's bright yellow jeep, Josh had started walking closer and closer to her and she was afraid what would happen. 

Riley Quickly jumped into the back seat, thinking the Josh would sit up front - what Melissa undoubtedly wanted.... but no. Riley gulps as Josh slid in right behind her sitting next to her. Without skipping a beat Josh put his hand on her thigh. Melissa turns her car on and looks into the rear view, not minding too much that Josh was sitting with Riley - she liked people being friendly to Riley, they were close friends. "You guys want to go hang out at the mall for a bit?" Melissa says as she swipes through her phone looking for music. Riley needed to get home, she needed to get AWAY from Josh. 

"Absolutely we want to! Lets go." Josh responded, looking directly at Riley and smirking AGAIN. Riley was itching to smack the smirk off his face... although the longer she looked at his face the more she thought smacking him was not what she wanted. 'Wait what?! what kind of thought is that?' Riley quickly turned away blushing, 'I have to get out of here, Something is wrong with me and I need to clear my head.. Yea that's it, just need to clear my head.' Riley opened her mouth to start talking right when Melissa put on Nero's Me and You, effectively drowning any noise that Riley could make.

Riley resigned herself to her fate... and leaned back, Josh's hand lightly rubbing up and down her inner thigh. As they drove Riley felt her eyelids get heavier, and it was becoming difficult to fight against the feelings his touch was having. Her mouth was slightly open as she was lightly panting. She had never felt this way before, this arousal was beyond anything she's had.

When the Jeep pulled up and parked in the crowded parking lot, Riley was sluggishly trying to get out when Josh held her arm firmly. "You look so innocent you know... It looks good on you." And just as quickly as he grabbed it he slid out of the jeep was was walking towards the building with Melissa. Riley shook herself out of the shock she felt. Quickly moving to catch up before Melissa could shout at her to hurry.

Riley stayed glued to Melissa's side, something she hadn't done in a while. She used to be incredibly shy in public and would depend on her friends to keep her shielded. Now she was using Melissa to shield herself from Josh, afraid at how her body was reacting to him. As far as Riley could tell Josh didn't mind at all, as began easily talking with Melissa about his old school. Melissa walked into a store that had lingerie in it, Riley thought it was probably for Josh's sake but she didn't dwell on that. She encouraged Melissa to get the red stockings she was looking at, Riley always did everything she could to keep Melissa's confidence high, for selfish reasons - Riley needed to use Melissa's confidence occasionally.

Melissa walked into a changing room and Josh walked next to Riley. 'Keep it cool, you got this..' But Josh didn't say anything at all for a while, didn't even look in her direction. He walked a couple feet away to look at a clothing rack before finally turning to face Riley. He held up a pair of pink fishnet stockings, "I think you would look really hot in these, you should try them on." Riley's mouth was slightly agape, staring at Josh like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was becoming his trademark smirk popped up onto his face, he began walking towards her. Looking around to see if anyone was looking at them he backed her into a changing room. 

"Everyone looks at you and sees this cute little innocent girl, but I know better... I know what you really are." He walked closer and closer until, once again, he had her pinned to a wall. This time he grabs her arms and holds them over her head. "I heard your moans, I felt the way you were grinding into me. I felt the way you were gripping my shoulders pulling me closer." He breathed the last sentence directly into her ear, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Her brain was fogged again, she had no idea what was happening all that mattered was the feeling she had. Again he began to nip at her pulse point,

"I-I was... I was trying to push you off... off me." Riley stuttered back, unable to speak properly. 'If he keeps doing that to my neck I'm done for..' 

Moving back up to Riley's ear he lets out a soft laugh, "Is that what you think you were doing? Pushing my off you? I tried to pull away at first... you were holding me in place, you were pulling me into you, grinding on me, MOANING for me." Riley felt his penis again, she felt his hips moving against hers.. then she realized... "You're doing it right now... you are grinding on me you slut." He said it with such venom, and Riley felt her legs go weak, the twinge she felt through her lower body was so incredible. Josh felt her legs give out and smirked again. He let go of her hands and picked her up, hands on her ass and pinning her even harder against the wall. Riley felt her legs wrap around him and was immediately rewarded by Josh attacking her neck again and HUGE wave of pleasure across her entire body. She was losing complete control, she had never felt this crazy before. How long she was pinned against the wall was anyone's guess, all she knew is that when she was set down and Josh left the dressing room she heard Melissa call out for her. 

Riley left the changing room, Josh was standing there and handed her a bag. Looking inside she saw the stockings, and something else... she didn't stop to look. They walked out of the store while Riley fervently tried to cover her neck. 

Melissa must have had a burst of courage for her next move, they exited the mall and went to some of the stores that were situated away from the main building. The one she was leading them to was a sex shop. Riley smiled, finally feeling like she caught a break... There's no way they'd let a bunch of high school students inside. Wrong. The moment they walked in with no one to stop them Riley felt her stomach drop. Riley couldn't do it, this was way out of her comfort zone. She piped up, "Hey Melissa im gonna sit outside for a bit, don't go crazy!" Melissa looked up and waved her off before turning back slightly blushing at the products.

Riley let out a huge sigh as she sat down on the bench a little ways away from the store. 'How did this day get so out of control...' Her fingers were twirling her curls absent mindedly 'One moment I'm sitting at lunch the next I'm moaning into a random guys neck as I'm grinding into his... he called me a slut! what an asshole, I'm not a slut..' She ignores the way her body is reacting to that word again. She then remembered the bag that was in her hand, the one he bought for her. She opened it and looked inside, inside are the pink fishnet stockings he had earlier as well as... 'holy shit...' Inside was a matching set of pink panties, bra and garter belt. She closed the bag quickly 'What the fuck is his problem! who just buys people expensive lingerie like that?!' Her thoughts were interrupted when Josh sat down right next to her, real close to her in fact. 

He looked over at her, staring at her for just a moment with an unreadable expression. Riley made eye contact at first but quickly averted her eyes, blushing 'AGAIN?! STOP BETRAYING ME BODY!!' She thought to herself feeling her cheeks burning. Riley tried to scoot away from him, but she was already at the far end of the bench. Josh's hand one again rested on her thigh. Riley tried to pull his hand off, but he didn't budge, slowly and sensually caressing her inner thigh. He began to lean forward fully into her space. She tried to stand but was easily held down. 

"I don't know why are you are pretending to resist, it has to be pretty obvious how much you love this" Josh said, bringing his other hand up to her chin turning it to look directly into his eyes. Riley snapped her eyes shut, trying to turn her head away again. Josh pulled his hands away slowly, turning to look forward again. Riley tried her to best to calm her breathing. By the time she had settled down somewhat Melissa had popped out blushing profusely with a small bag in her hand. 

"Find something fun for yourself?" Josh said, playfully winking at Melissa. 

"I could ask the same to you." Melissa responded with a smirk of her own. It was only now Riley realized that Josh had a bag next to him. He picked it up and they all walked back to the jeep. Riley, in her own world, hung a little behind the two as they talked. She planned to get into the front seat this time, not wanting to give Josh a chance to touch her again. But Melissa and Josh had thrown their bags into the front seat already and Melissa was calling out "Riley lets go!" Once again she took a deep breath and got into the backseat. 

Josh kept his hands to himself the entire ride, once again easily talking to Melissa about his hometown. They pulled up into a neighborhood pretty close to their own and parked in front of Josh's home. He turned to look at Riley for just a moment before hopping out and grabbing his bags. "Thank's for the ride and the trip to the mall Melissa." He said smiling, a smile which Melissa returned. "And Riley... I'll see you tomorrow." He said, smirk plastered on his face. Riley didn't smile, she didn't respond. The way he said it had her afraid.. 'Is this my life from now on? I should tell someone, this can only get worse.'

Riley moved to the front seat after moving all the bags to the back. Melissa turned on their normal playlist, and drove off. 'I should tell Melissa, she would understand and know how to help me.' Another tingle tore through her lower body as she remembered how it felt to have her legs wrapped around him, nipping at her neck and when he called her... when he called her a slut. 'I cant believe he called me that! He was the pushing me!' She tried to be angry at the situation, to work herself up enough to talk to Melissa.. but she couldn't help the twinging spikes of pleasure she felt from her center.

Melissa was close to their neighborhood when she turned down the music, "Hey by the way I gave Josh your number, well most of our numbers, I'm inviting him over Friday night to our movie night." Riley's eyes went wide, staring directly forward. 'Oh no...' her panicked thoughts completely surrounding her. "He's really cool, he seems to like you Riley." Melissa turned and smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye, "He only asked for your number, had to pretty much push mine on him." 

"Melissa, I'm not interes-" Riley began, right as Melissa was parking in her driveway and interrupted.

"Riley, come on... I'm not blind. He's cute, you're cute. Give him a chance! Not that you need me to tell you that... That mark on your neck is pretty telling." Melissa smiled with complete sincerity. Riley's hand jumped to her neck and looked panicked. "Didn't think you'd move that fast." Another playful smile pops onto her face. Riley was happy that Melissa wasn't angry at her, she had been practically drooling over Josh from the beginning. But Riley wasn't interested! Nope, not even a little bit. No sir. 

Melissa's laugh finally brought a smile out of Riley. "I'm... I'm going to go home and have a nap Melissa. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Riley jumped out grabbing the bag Josh bought her. Melissa said her goodbyes and went inside her home.

Riley took off walking down sidewalk heading towards her home. Her phone vibrated, she pulled it from her back pocket and swiped to look. Unknown number. Riley stopped in her tracks, nearly dropping her phone. There were a few photos that had been sent. One of her with her head thrown back and legs wrapped around Josh, face filled with Ecstasy. Another with her eyes closed, one hand over her breast, the other down her front seemingly rubbing herself over her pants. The last was a closeup of her face, obviously moaning with her eyes closed in the bathroom at school.

Another text followed after a few moments:

Unknown: Tomorrow wear everything in the bag you have, or everyone sees. 

Riley: Josh?

Josh: EVERYTHING. IN. THE. BAG.  
Josh: Tomorrow. Or everyone sees, and worse.

'Fuck.' Riley couldn't move, she couldn't breath, the pictures weren't... they weren't that damning she thought. But what if her parents saw... what if her friends saw, that would be embarrassing, if everyone at school saw she would be branded a slut... just like Josh said. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!'

 

The next day Riley woke up almost forgetting all about what had happened. Until she checked her phone. Another picture, this one from the side. Her eyes were heavily lidded, Josh's hand was caressing her penis through her pants. Her face looked of pure pleasure.

No text accompanied it.

Riley finished her morning routine and laid out her clothes, skinny jeans, a light purple top with long sleeves. She stared at the bag, unsure what she should do. At that moment her phone buzzed again, she snatched up only to find it was Melissa saying she'd be 5 minutes late to pick her up. Riley screams internally, she realizes what she has to do.

She opens the bag and pulls out the lingerie and begins to put it on. 'At least they fit comfortably' Riley thought as she had the put all but the fishnet stockings on. She reached into the bag to grab them, and felt another box. She pulled the stockings out and then this foreign box from the bag. The bag was now empty, so she balled it up and threw it away. Looking to the box she felt her blood freeze. 'He cant expect me to use that!'

She snatched her phone up and began to angrily tap away on her phone to Josh.

Riley: You can't be serious!

After a few minutes she received a reply.

Josh: Good morning slut. Were my previous messages unclear to you? Maybe I should send one to your parents so they can see what an irresponsible slut of a child they have. PUT. IT. IN.  
Josh: Do not text me back.

Riley looked shocked, she felt tears building up in her eyes. 'He's so MEAN!! I cant believe this...'

She looked back on the bed at the box. It was a sex toy. She read the box again, it was a wirelessly controlled butt plug. She opened the box and saw the remote to control it was not there. She gulped. She began to roll her new stockings up her legs while trying her best to not look or think about that 'thing'. Riley looked at the clock and saw that she only had a couple minutes before Melissa would be there. She had to decide.. 'Would he actually show someone? maybe hes just bluffing...' Riley thought about the pictures, about what her parents would do to her. They'd not react well.

She gulped. She grabbed lubricant that came in the box with the toy and ignored the swooping feeling she felt as she lubed the toy... and herself up. It wasn't huge, but she's never put anything up there before. She decided to use the entire pack of lube, and slowly began to push it in. It wouldn't budge, she was too tight. She willed herself to relax, trying to ignore that she had only a little time. After a few deep breathes she moved the plug to the floor, and spread her legs wide as she squat over the plug. Willing herself not to think about what she was doing. She lowered herself onto the plug and it began to hurt slightly, so she would pause. Then she heard the honk of Melissa. She cursed... she took at deep breathe and sank hard and steadily onto it. It hurt, not as much as she thought it would, but it still brought a tear to her eye. She quickly threw on her shirt and pants, and shoes. She would have to be careful not to let anyone see her stockings by her ankles today. It wasn't until she was running down the stair did she start to feel the full weight of what she had done. Every time she moved she felt it press against her inner walls. She hated how good it felt now that the pain was gone. 

She opened the door, turned around and locked it. She began to walk quickly up the driveway ignoring how it felt to walk with this toy inside her. She was halfway up the driveway when she saw Josh, and a split second later the toy vibrated. Her legs snapped together, unconsciously trying to enhance the pleasure she was feeling. She moaned shamelessly and almost fell forward. After only a few seconds it stopped. She looked up, Melissa was turned around talking to Josh, who was looking out of the corner of his eyes directly at her. 'At least she didn't see... I don't think I could have explained that one away. Oh my goodness that felt soo- NO SHUT UP RILEY, you do not like this! He is BLACKMAILING you!'

She moved into the front seat and sat down, she gave a brief smile to Melissa and Josh before checking her phone. She just needed to breathe...

The drive to school was short, and luckily Josh didn't mess with the toy again. Melissa got out of the car and moved to talk to their friends. Riley was moving to get out as well when she felt Josh's hand holding her arm. She turned looking wide eyed at Josh, the smirk that haunted her dreams last night was as prominent as ever on his face. "Show me." He said, he sounded demanding. Riley tried to ignore the shiver at the firm hand on her arm, and the way his words made her feel. 

She looked around and realized there was no getting out of this. She gulped, and pulled her ankle into her lap. The feeling of moving her leg like that and readjusting the toy caused her gasp slightly. She pulled her jeans up slightly up her ankle to reveal the fishnet. He sharply inclined his head towards her chest, and she burned even brighter red, if that's possible. She pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal the garter belt. He smirked, "Good girl." Riley felt the vibration again and again shameless moaned. She let her head rest back against the seat, and let the vibrations roll through her body. She couldn't help the gasps and moans that were leaving her body, eyes closed. What was worse is that she couldn't help but smell Josh near her, his cologne, his obvious male scent clung to her nostrils as she began rocking in her seat. She was desperate for more pressure. 

The vibrations stopped and Riley whined. Her hands quickly clamped over her mouth, opening her eyes wide with shock. What she saw made her heart drop. He had his phone recording the whole thing: her moans, her gasps, the way she was grinding her ass into the chair, and that embarrassing whine. He laughed harshly, "God damn slut... it wasn't hard to get you to put on a nice show for me." He winked at her and slid out of the jeep walking to his class. 'Fuck' Riley thought.

Lunch rolled around and she was starting to go insane with this plug inside her, it was constantly touching that place that was making her want to close her eyes and grinder her ass against her chair. She was able to keep cool for the most part, managing not to make a fool of herself. She was talking with her group of friends about Friday nights(tomorrow) movie night when mid sentence, the vibration kicked in - very softly this time. "I really don't want to watch another horr- ooohh." She gulped and quickly recovered, only to feel the vibration growing in strength. "Excuse me.. I really don't want to watch another horror movie" She managed to squeak out, laughs started around the table "Its not funny! You always laugh when I get scared!" The vibrations weren't going away, she managed to recover after that embarrassing moment but she needed to get out of there. "Ill be back in a bit" she said, red faced 'Thank goodness they think I'm embarrassed about the scary movie.' 

She walked towards to the bathrooms and saw the usual long line of girls trailing out of it. She looked around and decided to go the building next door, the vibrations were making her sweat and pant. She was about to lose control. She quickly moved out the cafeteria and towards the neighboring building. She was practically running down the hallway, hearing the thumping in her ear, the fast movement causing the plug to hit that spot again. She just managed to open the bathroom door when she felt someone against her backside, pushing her through the opened door. She was against the wall, this time her own choice, when the vibrations stopped. Again she whined. "Why did yo--" Riley spoke and cut herself off, 'I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING THIS!! GET A GRIP GIRL'.

"If you want it back on, take off your pants and shirt." Josh spoke up, voice dripping with authority. Riley couldn't ignore it this time... the twinge that she felt when he spoke that way.

"N-n-no way!" Riley sputtered.

"Don't make me repeat myself, slut." He said with nothing but disdain. Riley opened and closed her mouth a few times, there was no way she was doing this. Josh sighed after a moment, "I was hoping we could do this the easy way... but I see you don't. I guess I'll just send one of these pictures to your friends, and another every minute until I have no more. Then I send the video. I might have to make a copy for your parents too, I wonder how they would react to seeing their slut daughter moaning shamelessly for the camera."

Riley felt tears in her eyes, she was also ANGRY! Angry that she was so aroused, and getting more and more turned on the more he spoke. With shaky hands, she reached to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her arms going to cover her chest up. After a moment shakier hands began to pull her pants down, she looked up. 'Oh no...' she thought as she saw Josh recording the whole thing. Josh held what she guessed was the remote up and clicked it, immediately Riley let out a loud moan. She closed her eyes and didn't notice that josh had put the toilet seat down, and placed her shirt over it. She found herself being sat down onto the toilet as the vibrations got so powerful she began to feel something building in her stomach. She started seeing stars, when she opened her eyes she looked directly at the camera. She couldn't help how good she was feeling, she knew this was a bad idea. This was more blackmail for this asshole. 

She began to moan louder, and pant harder. She wasn't aware of anything except for Josh, the camera and those unbelievable vibrations. She felt her penis twitch and tingle like she had never felt before. Josh spoke up at this, "Pull your panties down slut, show the camera." Without thinking, looking back Riley had no idea what came over her, she hooked her fingers around the side of her panties and pulled them down, her small penis flopped out and was dripping cum. "God you are such a shameless sissy... you know what... you don't deserve this." Riley was close to tears, the disdain in his voice made her feel so small. With a click of the remote the vibrations stopped and again... a desperate and pathetic whine was ripped from her throat. 

"Nooo!!" She called out hand reaching down to touch her small penis. Josh put the phone away and snatched her hand up, pulling it from pleasuring herself. 

"You don't deserve that you filthy slut. I should have known how much of a pathetic cunt you are... you look like you were so close too." His voice was hypnotic to her, she couldn't help but close her eyes and throw her head back. "My god, slut... you are completely shameless." A moan came from her before she could feel embarrassed, she quickly scrambled to put her clothes on. Riley stood up, fully dressed again, feeling undeniably aroused. Josh just stood and stared at her, his posture oozing dominance and authority. One last laugh and he turned and left. 

Riley stayed there for a few more minutes. She slowly pushed herself from the wall and began to walk back to the cafeteria, failing ignore how wet her panties had become. Classes were a blur for her, she paid attention for the most part but occasion vibrations caused her to lose herself to the pleasure. She opted to take the bus home today, waving goodbye to Melissa and her friends. Of course the bus ride was, as usual, bumpy as hell. After the bus let her off she was close to losing her mind. She went home, ignoring her parents in the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door and took her clothes off, she looked in the mirror and saw herself dressed undeniably sexy and began to play with the plug inside her. Looking into the mirror she saw herself rub her hand across her front while the other hand was massaging the plug.

Her phone had been buzzing on and off for the past five minutes before she growled and finally picked it up to look. The first two messages were pictures of her, in the lingerie and moaning.

Josh: You were a pro for the camera today my little slut.  
Josh: I bet you are rushing home to masturbate right now.

As she was reading another message came through

Josh: Check with your parents if you got a package ;)

Riley's face dropped, quickly putting her shirt and pants on she started to run out the door downstairs, until she saw the fishnet on her feet. She cursed and quickly grabbed her shoes to put on. She saw a package on the counter and her parents talking. 'Oh boy...' The package had a note.

"Hey son, got a package from a 'secret admirer' here" Riley's father said, she refrained from rolling her eyes. "Has Melissa finally got tired of waiting for you to make the first move?" Riley's father was chortling at his own joke, 'the idea of a women asking a man out is just so insulting to him I guess' Riley thought while concentrating on keeping cool. 

"I don't know who its from, I guess ill go find out now." She said before grabbing the package and nearly running up the stairs. "Asshole..." she said under her breathe while closing her door. 

Riley looked at the card, all it said was "A gift, from a secret admirer xoxo". She checked her phone to see she had two more messages.

Josh: Let's try this again today. You will wear everything I have given you tomorrow, including what is in your package, or everything gets released. EVERYTHING.  
Josh: Don't text me tomorrow morning complaining or I will release a picture immediately. Do as your told, slave.

Riley gulped. She sighed and stood up and went to the bathroom, after the 'conversation' with her father and this... she wasn't in any kind of mood anymore. She needed to get this thing out of her. She took a long hot shower after removing the plug and lingerie. She got into her most comfortable night clothes and began to do her homework. It was 8:30 when she finally stopped and stretched out. She had been ignoring the box sitting on her bed all night. She took a deep breathe and sat on her bed. Slowly opening the package she saw that it was some sort of plastic device. She flipped the box over, eyes scrunched up having no idea what it was, only to see what was on the front of the box. The box showed a man with his... his... penis encapsulated in this plastic thing. She saw the lock on it. She stared at for what must have been an hour... or 30 seconds.

She picked her phone up and began to text Josh, before stopping... 'He said he release a picture if I complained...' she thought 'Well maybe its okay if I just... ask a question'.

Riley: Is it okay for me to ask you questions?

Riley bit her lip, starting to feel scared about what she had just done. She could have just screwed herself hard. Her phone buzzed and she jumped

Josh: 'Is it okay for me to ask you questions, sir?'  
Josh: Say it right or I will punish you.

Riley gaped at her phone. 'I'm having a nightmare, this isn't real.' Riley looked up and thought for a moment, before sighing.. resigned to what she had to do.

Riley: Is it okay for me to ask you questions, sir?

Josh: Good girl. Yes you may ask me question.

Riley: What is this thing?

Josh: ...  
Josh: I guess you just want to make me angry... I guess you want to be punished.

Riley squinted at her phone, bewildered by what he had said. Realization dawned on her and she went wide eyed, before sighing... 'shit I am SCREWED!'

Riley: What is this thing, sir?

Josh: I wont forgive you the next time you fail to show me proper respect, do you understand slut?

Riley: yes sir.

Josh: Good.  
Josh: Now.. What I have given you, which you should thank me for buying, is a chastity device. Inside, I have been insured, are directions on how to put it on. Once it's on, you will attach the lock and bring BOTH of the keys with you to school tomorrow.  
Josh: Again, you must wear EVERYTHING that I have given you. You should be grateful for how much I've done for you...

Riley face was colorless, she was speechless, shocked. She felt close to tears... 'This is insane.' She knew what she must do, it was obvious what he wanted and she was not going to disappoint him... not with what he was threatening.

Riley: Thank you sir.

She sneered at her phone, it didn't matter that he couldn't see. 'He's making me call him sir! What an asshole. Well at least I see now... this whole thing is a power trip'

Josh: Good girl.  
Josh: You better have you clitty locked up tomorrow, or the school is going to see what a slut you are.

Riley put her phone down, pulling her legs to her chest she wrapped her arms around them, pulling herself into a small ball. She held herself like that for awhile, lightly rocking back and forth, tears slowly coming from her eyes. She tried blinking back her tears, she felt herself get more and more aroused just thinking about what had been said. What she had said... 

She doesn't know when but she fell asleep crying... and aroused. She slowly began with her routine. With her outfit laid out, with trembling hands opened the box. Her hands barely able to hold the pieces without shaking. Fumbling with the pieces she cursed herself for not looking at this last night. She followed the diagram, choosing the smaller pieces available because... well she wasn't exactly hung. Cheeks burning red, the last piece fit on, and she clicked the on. She felt a deeply strange feeling looking at her 'clitty', as Josh called it, all locked up. She saw it twitching and straining. She looked at the clock and swore, again she had very little time to put the lingerie on, and the plug in.

Right as she was clipping the garter straps to her stockings she heard Melissa honk. Looking on the bed she saw the plug... she grabbed lube and in a complete rush started fitting it inside her, she was on her back pushing as fast as she could. It slipped in slowly, hurting less than yesterday. She bit her lip as it popped into place, letting out a quiet whimper. She quickly pulled on her outfit and shoes and was out the door.

She braced herself for any vibration, but when she got closer to Melissa's jeep, Josh wasn't there. She signed and smiled at Melissa, despite feeling uncontrollably horny. "What's up girl, you feeling better?" Melissa asked as she put her jeep into drive and took off. 

"Yea, was feeling a little off yesterday is all.." Riley responded, face slightly red with the sensations of everything... the lingerie, the plug, the cage.

"I noticed you frown by the way, you wanted Josh here didn't you?" Melissa had a bit of a smirk on her face. 'She has no idea...' Riley thought.

"I don't know..." Riley said, and was surprised to realize that she didn't know, she had no idea what she was feeling. Josh, in less than a week, had taken control of so much of her life. She had no idea how she felt about it. She wanted to say she was angry, that she was indignant at what he was doing to her. But the constant feeling of arousal was too much at times. Feeling her penis twitch, feeling the plug's constant pressure, the things he was saying to her...

"Well don't you worry babe, were picking him up now!" Riley's thoughts were cut short as she snapped her head up to see that they had stopped in front his house. He slid into the back seat without and pause.

"Thanks for the ride again, gorgeous." Josh said with a twinkle in his eye towards Melissa. Melissa had the cutest smile after that, and Riley didn't have it in her to feel anything but happy. "Riley, how are you doing you cute little thing." The smirk was back, she thought with something close to rage. 'This unbelievable piece of--' she began to think before responding.

"I'm good." She squeaked out. 'Oh god.. why cant I speak up around him?!'

"I noticed you ran out of school quick yesterday, were you feeling okay? You seemed awfully flushed." He said, actually sounding concerned. 

Riley squinted back through the mirror at him. 'The nerve...' she thought. "Yea, thanks I'm fine now." She said quickly, sounding dismissive. She was just waiting for the vibrations to kick in and make a fool of herself.

Conversation picked up with Melissa asking what kind of pizza Josh liked. After the disgusting realized that he loves pineapple on pizza, they all had a pleasant conversation. Except for Riley, she couldn't call it pleasant with how distracted she was by her predicament.

Pulling into the school parking lot, Melissa as usual jumped out and started talking to her friends, they always parked in the same place. Riley got out quickly before Josh could stop her, but didn't realize what a mistake that was. "Hey Riley, let me walk you to class?" Josh asked looking strangely kind.

"Uhh..." Riley looked around and noticed that their friends were looking either wide eyed or happy for Riley. Melissa mouthed 'What are you waiting for!' to her. "Okay.." Riley squeaked out, looking anywhere but at Josh. Her friends now giggling like idiots.

Riley felt an arm go around her shoulder, and felt Josh's muscles against her. 'Wow he feels strong...' 

"So my little slut, have you been a good girl? Or does the school get to see your feature video?" Josh asked as he led them towards a secluded area of the campus. Riley was starting to panic, she knew how this ended... she would be forced to demean herself and he would video tape it, which he would use to blackmail her into doing more... 'This is so fucked up!!!' she thought frantically.

"I-I...." Riley stuttered out. Looking around for any kind of help, she felt Josh turn her slowly and gently pushed back into a wall. They were completely alone, she could scream and likely no one would hear.

"Don't make me repeat myself, sissy." Josh whispered. Still sounding nicer than he usually does. Riley took a huge breathe, eyes closed and calmed herself down. 'Okay Riley, you can do this...' she pepped herself up and opened her eyes, 'Oh whoopee... there is the camera.' Riley cursed to herself.

"Yes sir... I-uhh. I have been a..." She paused, closing her eyes again taking one final deep breathe. "Yes sir. I have been a good girl." She said with her teeth clenched. She hated him for this. She definitely didn't like it, nope, not even a little. She WASN'T turned on by what was happening, she wasn't sure her panties were being ruined as she spoke.

"Show me, cunt." Josh said, still calm. Riley slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down slightly... visibly enough Josh saw the chastity cage beneath Riley's pink panties... he saw the wet spot on them as well and laughed. He walked forward with his phone still recording, "What's this down here? It looks like my little slut is wet for me." Riley's eyes closed in pure embarrassment, she decided not to answer that. Josh laughed again. Before he ended the recording he held his hand out, waiting for her to hand it over. 

Riley blinked, and then fished the keys out of her small pocket. Avoiding eye contact she handed the keys to him. "Clean yourself up. Get your sissy ass to class." And like that he was gone...

 

Riley was lucky that day, or so she thought. Lunch came and went without any vibrations, without being cornered. It wasn't until 10 minutes before the last class she saw Josh slip out of their class. The teacher had finished for the day so even if he saw, he wouldn't care. Most people were on their phones or talking before school ended for the weekend. 

Riley's phone vibrated, followed by a short vibration of her plug. She managed to keep her moan quiet so no one heard.

Josh: Go to where I took you this morning now.

Sighing at her phone, she knew there was no options... and she knew what she also had to do. With a sneer she typed out a text.

Riley: yes sir

She stood up and noticed the teacher wasn't even in the room anymore, with her things on her back she poked her head out and saw nobody. She quickly made her way to the secluded area. There was Josh against the wall. Right when she got closed he turned the vibrations on, harder than a moment ago. She dropped her bag, and nearly fell to her knees. Josh was there and had her back pinned to the wall. He immediately began attacking her neck, viciously even. She started squeaking, she would be so ashamed if the vibrations and what he was doing to her neck weren't so amazing. She tried pushing him off again, as good as it was, she couldn't just let him do this. Right when her arms were pushing at his shoulders she felt one hand on her ass, squeezing it harshly, and another hand on breasts kneading away. 

She began to moan loudly, she couldn't help it... she had never felt this good before. No one had ever made her feel this way, or even close. She doesn't know when it happened but at some point her arms were wrapped around Josh; slightly clawing into this back, desperately trying to get him to do MORE. As if she weighed nothing, Josh scooped both hands under her ass and picked her off the ground. Riley immediately wrapped her legs around his waste, and moaned as she felt her caged clitty rub against his abdomen. She started desperately grinding into him, moaning without a care in the world.

With no warning Josh put her down, turned her to face the wall and pinned her again. Riley gasped feeling his erection pressing right above her ass. "God you are such a DIRTY SLUT!" He breathed into her ear. His right hand began to fondle against her cage, his left kneading her breasts. Riley lost all control. She was pushing back into Josh, grinding into his erection, the friction causing more pleasure with the plug. The moans didn't stop, she was completely enraptured in the feeling.

"Who owns you?" He panted into her ear. "Fuuuckk.." Riley moaned out, barely hearing what he said. After a few seconds that he didn't answer he stopped kneading her flesh, and kept her firmly pinned without her being able to grind into him. She felt the vibration turn off. "Fuck! No!!" She whined out without caring that she sounded so desperate.

Josh bit her earlobe and panted into her ear again, "Who owns you, sissy?". Riley tried pushing back, but found no purchase. She was so pathetic. She bit her lip knowing what he wanted, and she was too desperate to care.

"You do, sir." She whispered, completely surprising herself how easily it came out... and how it sent another swooping feeling through her.

"Louder whore!" He nearly shouted.

"You do, sir!" She said much louder, "you own me! Please!" She didn't know what she was saying, but she knew what she wanted...

"Please what, bitch?" He sneered, starting to attack her pulse point.

"Please... please, sir!" She was lost. She had no idea how she got to this point.

"Say it. Say what you want or I stop you stupid cunt." 

The twinge Riley felt at those words made her whimper... AGAIN. She was so turned on by what he was saying, she was turned on by him being mean. She was turned on by him disrespecting, demeaning, humiliating her. Something was really wrong with her for sure.

"Please sir... I wan- I want you... I want your cock sir, please!" Riley realized what she said, it came out so quickly she didn't even comprehend until after she said it. Josh laughed and before she could feel embarrassed she felt the hands attacking her again, the vibration seemingly stronger than ever. Josh was grinding hard into her, she was nearly shouting with ever thrust of his. Riley was surrounded by his sent, by now a rich musky sent that screamed dominant male. She knows she was likely imagining the smell of 'dominance'... but its what she felt. The very sent itself clinging to her nostrils, reminding her of his presence in one more way.

"Yes!!" Riley shouted, the unholy pleasure he gave was back and she was spiraling further and further into a black hole. She felt something begin to rise in her lower body, it felt like a huge wave mounting higher and higher. She felt herself start to move more frantically. Josh bit on her lobe causing fireworks to erupt behind her closed eyes.

"You're my little pet... MINE, only mine! Do you understand whore?" Josh grunted

"Yes sir!" 

"Cum now, slut.. Cum like the pathetic sissy you are." Josh said with so much authority, so much dominance. Josh's hand covered Riley's mouth as she screamed. The explosion that ripped through her body was so intense that she didn't notice that her body started going limp. She didn't notice that Josh had been holding her up, whispering things into her ear like, "My precious little whore", "My slutty little sissy", "My cute baby girl" and plenty of other nothings. The vibrations had ended awhile ago, and she was vaguely aware that the bell had rang at some point.

After a moment she felt the feeling in her legs return and tried to stand. She swayed slightly, gripping Josh's arm for balance. Everything that had happened just flooded into her mind... all the things said, all the things SHE said. If her face wasn't already red, she would have been now. Josh gave a small laugh, it wasn't mean. "Easy now, babe. Take it slow." Riley wanted to say something, but realized it wasn't so easy to speak for some reason. The words were choked in her throat. He was smiling widely, "My naughty little girl..." 

Riley ducked her head, no daring meet his gaze. She tested her legs again and found she could walk. Josh held her for a moment before walking over to the bag Riley had dropped and throwing it over his shoulder. He walked back to Riley and put his arm around her shoulder, "Put weight on me if you need it, baby girl." Riley felt flustered. He was being nice... ALMOST. She felt herself swoon as he walked with her all the way to the parking long like this. All the while she felt how wet her panties were, she felt how sensitive her ass was. 'Oh my god that was amazing...' Riley was thinking as they walked. 'Oh fuck! What do I look like?!' She began scrambling trying to find her phone. 

"Whoa easy Riley! Looking for your phone?" He asked trying to keep her still, he handed her phone to her. 

"Thank you." She said very weakly. She began to look at her reflection using the camera. She looked like she felt, 'fucked'. 

Josh stopped as Riley began to fix her hair and clothes up. As she was about to keep moving towards the parking lot, Josh grabbed her arm. She turned around looking at him questioningly, she wasn't in the right mindset to think clearly about anything. The orgasm that had ripped through her, she only just realized that's what it was- an orgasm, had left her feeling vacant and a little loopy. 

He looked at her expectantly "Thank you......." he trailed off inclining his head. Riley blushed with embarrassment, and ducked her head - the opposite move that Josh had done. Later Riley would realize exactly the meaning behind their body languages, she couldn't process it right now. 

"Thank you... sir." Riley whispered out. 

Josh beamed at her, "Good girl." It wasn't a smirk like it usually would have been. It was a warm, friendly smile.

Riley felt herself smile very slightly before Josh put his arm around her again. When they walked up to Melissa's jeep most of their friends were there, including Caylee and Sarah's boyfriends. A couple of the girls cat called at the sight of Riley leaning into Josh, and Riley blushed again. Josh smiled, and to Riley's surprise blushed a little himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley was starting to come down from the orgasm she had moments earlier. Josh had his arm around her and she was leaning into him. Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts. But right now she felt perfectly content to ignore the deeper ramifications of what happened moments earlier, and what it meant to be on Josh's arm. She breathed deep, her nostrils filled with his smell, not a nasty smell... but definitely manly. She felt, despite other emotions, safe in his arm. 

"So, Riley... you look pretty comfy back there with Josh." Emma called out, smiling and winking at her from the front seat of Melissa's jeep. The four of them, Riley, Josh, Melissa and Emma were on the way to Caylee's house. Most Friday nights they would get together at Caylee's house which, had a separate building with a very large TV, and watch movies late into the night. Riley was completely at a loss to what to say. It's been three days since she's met Josh... and Emma didn't know half of the the things that had happened. 

"Yea. It just kind of... happened?" She said, sounding far more confident than she felt. Emma giggled at that. Riley saw Melissa smile widely at that comment. Melissa always believed that Riley had major self confidence issues, and having a boyfriend would only help her. Deep down Melissa is a little curious, Riley had always told her that she wasn't attracted to guys. Yet there she is, snuggled into a boy with a lazy smile on her face.

Moments later they were parking, Melissa and Emma jumped out quickly to talk to the girls already there. Riley stayed where she was. She had to actually think now about what had happened and how she felt. Even though she was still riding kind of high on the orgasm she had - the plug, the cage, the underwear which was uncomfortably wet had her aroused again. The weight of everything started to dawn on her. 'I'm locked into this thing... he has the key and I just gave it to him. He has so much blackmail on me and he's already threatened to use it.' Riley bit her lower lip as she thought. Josh lifted her chin up and to the side, forcing her to look into his eyes. 'He's so kind right now, mayb-'

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, pet." He said with his trademark smirk popping back on his face. "I cant wait to have you begging me for more again, to show me how pathetic you are." 

'Just when I started thinking it too...' Riley thought, and pulled away to get out of the jeep. Josh roughly pulled her back next to him. He had a look in his eyes that scared her more than anything he done yet. Looking around he saw the girls still chatting far enough away from them, and with the cover provided by sitting in the back of the jeep he turned to face Riley with a down right evil smile on his face. 

"Well my, pretty slut, I think it's time you earn that orgasm I gave you." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his thigh, and then removed his hand. Riley's eyes went wide and she began to struggle away. The door was opened before Josh could stop her; even though he grabbed her, Melissa had turned to look at the sound of the door opening. Josh knew their fun for the moment was done and Riley was out of the jeep faster than Josh thought possible. Riley immediately attached herself to Melissa's side, mind frantically racing. Melissa wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulder without looking away from her conversation.

'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! FUCK! What am I going to do?! Do I tell Melissa? Do I maybe go to the police?' Riley's eyes were cast straight down, panic the only thing she was feeling. She focused on breathing and the arm Melissa had that was grounding her. Closing her eyes slowly, she realized once again what he did was turning her on. The thought of what would have happened if she had been too slow, caused a tingle to shoot through her body. In the corner of her eyes she saw a glint of something twirling. 

Looking up she felt another tingle, this one much more directed at her clit. Josh had the keys to her cage attached to a thin chain and was twirling around while speaking with Mara, who had just got there. Mara was leaning in close and speaking somewhat quietly to him. Riley couldn't stop the feeling she had, as if she was about to start panting. As if she was about to cry, about to scream, about to laugh. 'This is what insanity is... I have lost my mind.' Her eyes glued to the keys whirling round and round. It was like she was being hypnotized, the way you saw in old movies or TV shows. 'Snap out of it idiot.. Melissa. Focus on Melissa.' Riley took a deep breath, shook her head a little and then turned to look up at Melissa and her conversation.

"... cant believe he gave us that paper today, he knows were focused on our projects." Melissa said, Emma and her had the same English class.

"I'm convinced that he feeds himself off our misery, it has to be what sustains him... old, balding bitch." Emma was ranting, she could get a bit funny when this was happening. "I bet he would cum just from me saying my weekend was ruined by his paper."

"Ewww gross Em!!" Caylee was slapping Emma's arm as everyone was laughing.

"Come on lets order pizza and start this bitch!" Melissa called out giving Riley's shoulder a squeeze, not taking her arm away. Riley would never be able to tell her how grateful she was in that moment.

As pizza was being ordered, Josh kept trying to get them to order one with pineapple, Riley slipped away to the bathroom. She took her time and cleaned herself up, doing her best to clean the two toys she was forced to use. It was hard to clean the cage, there were too many hard to reach spots. The plug was easy enough.

Feeling as refreshed as someone locked in chastity and plugged can feel, Riley left the bathroom and headed back to the rest of the group. As she turned the corner into the hallway leading towards the TV room she stopped. 'Surprise, surprise...' Josh was leaning against the wall, still twirling those damn keys. He turned to look at her, head slightly tilted. "Let's step outside for a moment while we wait for the pizza." However he didn't move, and neither did Riley. 'If I go outside he will definitely do something... he isn't demanding I go with him, maybe I can say no?' Riley felt silly for thinking that... of course he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"I don't know Jos-" Riley began.

"You know what will happen." Josh said very evenly. "You know what I have. Come, now." Without looking back he begins walking down the hallway. After a second Riley found her feet moving her forward, following Josh outside. As she was walking out she was desperately looking for anyone to cling on to, no such luck for her. Josh walked around to the side of the smaller building, further away from the main house. She tried to keep her distance from him as she followed. He turned around and looked at Riley.

"I'm beginning to believe that you don't understand me." Josh said, staring coldly directly into her eyes. Riley took a small step back, averting her eyes downward. "You seemed to understand it earlier... I thought you had submitted. It seems I thought wrong." Riley into his eyes, seeing what looked like anger there. "I guess I need to show you what happens when you disobey, slut. Looks like I am going to have to start showing people a picture." Riley stood still for a moment, rigid and quiet before she really comprehended everything.

"Wait!! No please, please don't do that Josh!!" Riley was moving forward towards him, not quite close enough to touch. Her eyes got even wider when a look of pure rage seemed to cross his face after she spoke. 'Shit!!' Riley realized, hopefully not too late, what she had done wrong. "Sir!! Please don't do that, sir!" The anger on his face lessened, warming slightly. She was now directly in front of Josh, resigning herself to whatever he was about to do to her body. He was dwarfing her, in front of her she seemed so small and vulnerable. Josh inclined his head slightly, squinting at her for just a moment.

"What are you?" He said, face becoming impassive. Riley gulped, 'Please... no... if there is any god, if anyone can hear this please step outside now and save me!' Riley called out, knowing that she was screwed. Looking into Josh's eyes she understood... there was no escaping this.

Riley opened her eyes, looking directly at Josh and said without wavering "A slut, sir." Josh's smirk flashed across his face. 

"Good girl. Maybe you are learning after all." He said and took the slightest step forward, pushing into her personal space. "Well I still believe that I should show everyone some of the pictures I've got."

Riley felt tears close to building up in her eye, and felt a growing wetness in her panties.. 'What is wrong with me... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!'

"Sir... please don't." Riley choked out, and closed her eyes. She began to feel almost light headed smelling his scent once again enveloping her.

"What's my silence worth to you?" She could hear the smirk, slowly opening her eyes revealed it to her. "Get on your knees, bitch." His voice was pure authority, pure dominance. Riley gulped again, and did as she was told. The plug began to vibrate again. She felt her clitty starting to twitch and strain in its cage like crazy. His voice, his scent, his actions were all starting to drive her body into that state of insanity she felt earlier. Riley, now on her knees, looked up at Josh. His posture was making Riley pant... and to her horror, drip. Her eye's slowly dropped to his crotch. The outline of his erection was clearly visible.

"Are you going to be a good girl for your owner?" His deep voice threaded its way through her brain, causing her to involuntarily moan. Barely conscious of her actions, she nodded *yes*. 'Why, WHY, WHY?! Why am I reacting this way?! I am losing my control to this complete jerk, this... this... dominant... possessive... so fucking hot... prick! God I want him to grab the back of my head and jus-' Riley's looked away, she was aroused beyond control. Her thoughts are betraying her. This wasn't her... A demon must have possessed her or something. Those kinds of thoughts?! She didn't have those. She never thought about being on her knees in front of a hot guy... she never imagined what taking his dick into her hand felt like. She NEVER wanted to please a guy the way she wanted to right now. 

"Snap out of it whore, pay attention. Are you going to be a good sissy for your owner?" Josh harshly asked. 

"Yes sir." Riley responded immediately, looking directly into his eyes. "I... I'll be a good sissy for you sir."

Josh pulled out his phone and opened the camera, "Open your mouth wide and look directly at the camera you sissy slut." Riley felt complete embarrassment flood over her and arousal, SOOOO MUCH AROUSAL! She obeyed, opening her mouth look directly at the camera. Josh spoke out again "Stick your tongue out now." After a few clicks of the camera he pocketed his phone and took a small step forward, his crotch now a few inches away from her face. Her mouth closed, and almost immediately she felt Josh's hand threaded into her hair and pulling harshly back forcing her to look directly up at her. "DID I TELL YOU TO CLOSE YOUR MOUTH SISSY?!" Josh spat, his other hand grabbing her face and pushing his fingers into her cheek hard.

Cries of pain echoed against the fence and walls surrounding them. The two of them were once again out of sight of anyone. She tried hard to open her mouth and stick her tongue back out, but with a hand blocking her mouth slightly it was very difficult. Josh let go of her hair and slightly shoved her head back with the hand that was by her face. Riley felt the tears in her eyes begin to fall. She was so scared, and so horny. Josh looked up, and off at the distance - his face deep in thought. With a slight series of nods, he turned back to face his pet. "You want this don't you? You want me to be on your knees in front of me, you want to be my property."

Riley began shaking her head, "No I don't! You're forcing me, you're blackmailing me!" 

A laugh erupted from Josh, "You're going to tell me you aren't agitated, that you aren't desperately horny?" Josh walked behind where she was kneeling, her mouth still open and tongue out. "If I were to check your panties, would I see a fresh little mess down there just for me?"

Riley closed her eyes, face scrunching up, trying to shut out the truth of what he was saying. "No! If you weren't blackmailing me none of this would be happening!" She wanted to call him an asshole, a piece of shit, a prick. 'I'm too afraid of making him angry, of displeasing or disappointing him... wait, what?! I don't care about that... do I?' Josh's hand moved to her shoulder, lightly resting. He began rubbing along her collarbone and neck. She closed her mouth, hoping he wouldn't care now.

"Liar." Was all he said.

"I... I am not." 

"I can prove it. I bet I can prove to you that you are a liar... that you are desperate for me to completely dominate you." His hand thread into her hair again, and firmly pulled back. A swooping sensation flooded Riley's body. The feeling felt undeniably good. "Want to take that wager little slut? If I'm wrong... I delete everything and keep my distance from you. What do you say?"

Riley struggled to open her eyes and look up, the feeling of him pulling on her hair was incredible. She managed to make eye contact and had to really think about the proposition... the pleasure from all over her body making it difficult. 'I'm not a slut... he cant prove what isn't true. All I have to do is take the bet and he will leave me alone, I'll be free.'

"Deal." Riley said confidently. Josh did a poor job at suppressing his smirk.

"If you win... you get to walk away right here and now. When I win, well..." He said, his face filling with a dark glee, "You have to wear a collar all weekend. This collar..." Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a pink collar, with a tag dangling from it that she couldn't make out in light from the setting sun. 'This crafty asshole! He's been planning this!'

"Fine, good luck proving anything!" Riley laughed, feeling confident her pain was about to be over. She sucked in a breathe when she felt Josh sink behind her, pushing his front to her back. His scent permeating the air, his hands moving to her chest and clitty - over the clothes. His teeth grazing over her pulse point, he began assaulting her neck. The first moan that came from her mouth was quiet, the following moans became progressively louder. The hand at her breasts were kneading and rubbing all over, occasionally flicking over her nipple which was stiffly pushing through her clothes. His hand on her cage was applying pressure and then releasing. 

The concept of time was foreign to Riley as she was being brought closer to her second orgasm of the day. A cry, a truly pathetic whimper was torn out of her when Josh abruptly stopped. The vibrations had stopped, he pulled away.

"Well I guess you were right, Riley... You aren't a pathetic whore." He said sounding disappointed, "Well go ahead walk away." 

Riley was shocked, 'How can he do that?! He pushes me here, he gets me so close and then just gives up?!' She was staring at him mouth agape. The remote in one of his hands, and the keys to her cage in the other. She was soooo close... she just needed a little more and... 

After a moment Josh's smirk reappeared, "Of course if you want more... all you have to do is ask. Doesn't that sound good? Feeling my hands on you again, my mouth at your neck?" As he spoke Riley closed her eyes and imagined what he was saying. A small moan slipped past her lips. "Just ask my pretty little pet, just say please."

The feeling of tears, somethings she's felt a lot of recently, began to build up in her eyes. 'Just stand up! Stand up and go!! You can get away right now... even if all you want is to feel him grinding into you again, feeling him touch you all over... maybe...' She began to think allowed, "May..Maybe just a little more?" She gasped when she felt his fingers trace across her collarbone, along her neck and up to her chin which he began to lift. 

Now looking into his eyes he began to speak, "All you have to do is say please..." she felt his other hand lightly thread into her hair, not pulling just resting. "Just say, 'Please sir, I want you to collar me.' and you get want you the most." Riley's eyes bulged, and a second later Josh pulled her by her hair. She had no idea... but she was being played like an instrument that Josh knew back to front, she stood no chance and she was clueless.

"Please.." was all she choked out.

"Please what."

"Don't make me say that... please don't." She was close to tears.

"Say it. You want this... if you didn't we wouldn't even be talking right now. Say it.. Now slut." After 5 seconds of silence and Riley letting out another gasp, he pulled firmly on her hair again.

"Please.." Riley barely breathed out, "P-Please sir, I.. I-I want you to collar me." The moment the last word left her mouth she felt the vibrations turn on. She moaned loudly, embarrassment fueling her arousal in a way she couldn't understand. The hand in her hair was gone, the vibrations still rolling through her body. Riley looked up into Josh's eyes as he spoke.

"Of course I will collar you, pet... everyone needs to know you are my property now." His words made her tears begin to fall. He unlatched collar and slowly, purposefully fit it around her neck. She heard it snap shut, and saw that he had locked it with a small key. The key was added to the chain with the key to her cage.

"What are you, slut?" He asked, coolly.

Not making eye contact she answered "Your pet, sir..." Shame set into her deeply, 'How have I fallen this far?' was repeating in her head.

"Now to prove to you that you are DESPERATE for my dominance... reach into your panties. Swipe up and down the slit of your cage twice and remove your hand." Riley choke a sob back as she obeyed. She reached into her pants, and felt for her cage. She was soaked... clamping her eyes shut even tighter she did as she was told and swiped the area. Her fingers that were pulled out were glistening with her thin precum, beginning to run down her hand. "Show me." She raised her hand higher, eyes still tightly shut and her head turned away from him. 

"Look at it, sissy." He commanded. Riley hated herself, she opened her eyes and looked. Her fingers were soaked. 'How am I so weak..' Her thoughts were interrupted by Josh's gravely voice, "Look at me, and lick your fingers clean." She looked up at him, at his phone that was undoubtedly recording, and obeyed. She lightly licked her fingers tasting herself. All of it began to come together: the vibrations, the sensation of her clitty being locked up, the collar hugging her neck, Josh's scent, the words he said, the fact that she was being recorded, her friends being just barely out of sight, what she had admitted. Her shame disappeared, her self respect and restraint - GONE. All that she knew was that she was feeling so desperately out of control and needed someone, ANYONE, to tether her to reality. 

The light licking began to be frenzied, and soon she was sucking her fingers hard. "Good sissy. It's time for your reward." His words caused her to look up, slightly drooling. The promise of the orgasm he mentioned in exchanged for wearing the collar, what she wanted so badly, caused excitement to bubble up. 

She had given into to his control and replied, "Thank you, sir." Which caused Josh to laugh.

"Open your mouth." He said while unbuckling his belt. Riley didn't understand, but was too gone at this point to disobey. Opening her mouth she stuck out her tongue as she did earlier, still looking at the camera. With a pop and zip Josh's cock flopped out. Riley's vision dropped down to it and mouth closed slightly, still open. 'Oh wow...' She was stunned by it. 'That's huge, it has to be 7 inches at least? God it looks so thick...' Her thoughts trailed off. "Like what you see slut? Never seen a real man's dick before?" She looked back up as he spoke saw the smirk behind the camera, "Suck my cock, sissy." One hand went behind her head and into her hair and began to steadily pull her face closer to his dick. His penis had precum coating the tip. She licked her lips without realizing and stopped fighting the hand pulling her towards her master's cock. 

Her eyes fluttered shut the moment his head touched her tongue. She had no idea what to do, so she licked the head a few times. Then she put the tip of his penis in her mouth and began to suck. "Good girl." Riley heard as she felt Josh push his dick further into her mouth. With his hands now firmly holding her head she was unable to pull away. With his cock her mouth Josh began to slowly pump in and out. Riley stuck her tongue out and began to lick the underside as it was being pulled out. She heard a moan come from Josh. Knowing that he liked the way it felt she began alternating between licking as best she could and sucking for all she was worth. "Fuck you are such an eager slut. You are desperate for my cum aren't you?" Her cheeks were likely burning red as she heard that and thought... 'The little bits I'm getting tastes amazing. I bet his cum tastes irresistibly good.'

Josh began to pump his hips frantically in and out. Saliva and precum was drooling from her mouth. Riley thought he must be close, she was starting to feel extremely thrilled knowing how much he was enjoying this. She felt empowered, she felt like she was in control at the moment. She had him in her mouth and was vulnerable to her. Riley wanted his cum, she wanted to have proof that she did a good job in pleasing him. 

With an awkward squelching sound, Josh pulled out and took a step back. Riley looked at him angrily, "What the fuck?!" She realized that wasn't in her head a little too late, she just said that... and of course his camera was still trained on her.

"Beg for it." He said, face expressionless.

"What? You should be begging me... you're the one who wants this right?!" Riley couldn't believe this... 'This is proof! He is insane, a psycho!' 

"If you want my cum, beg for it." He spat out, smirking. He began to lightly stroke himself in front of her.

Riley just stared at him for a second, this entire the vibrations and throbbing of her clitty have been fogging her brain. She tried to speak "I.." but nothing would come out. Josh sighed, and shrugged. He leaned his head back and started to jack off right in front of her. Riley began to feel slightly panicked... "Wait. Just..."

She bit the inside of her cheek before whispering out, "PleasecanIhaveyourcum." It was rushed and mumbled, she should have known it wouldn't work.

"What was that? I didn't understand. Speak louder, and don't mumble, sissy." His words teemed with unshed laughs.

"Please can I have your cum, sir." Riley said bitterly, earning a laugh from Josh.

"Yes you may, slut. Enjoy." With those words he stepped forward and grabbed her head again. He began to quickly pump his hips into her face. Riley felt his cock starting to pulse and twitch. He began to grunt loudly and soon he came. Riley moaned immediately, the taste was so intoxicating. It was salty and thick... she began to suck as much as she could, trying to get every drop from him. Cum was gushing into her mouth, spurt after spurt until it was overflowing. Josh was moaning and exhaling sharply for a few moments before he pulled out of Riley's mouth. She had tried swallowing as much cum as possible, but there had been too much. Cum had dribbled down her chin, and across her cheeks. Josh took his phone out one more time and took a few pictures of all the cum on her face, with a look of pure ecstasy beneath the cum painting her cheeks and chin. He took one final picture, his cock resting on her face. The vibrations turned off. 

Riley stared at the hand towel that was being held wordlessly by her face. Without looking up she began to wipe her face clean. Once it was cleaned off Josh's hand was held out, obviously to help her stand. She took his hand but then let go right when she could stand on her own, she handed the towel back to him and began to walk away. "Riley, wait." Josh called out, Riley huffed and turned around. He walked up and wiped her chin and neck with the towel, "You uhh... missed a couple spots." He winked at her and turned her around, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They started walking around the building, towards the door. 

"You're a natural sissy cocksucker." Josh said smirking as he usually does. "I bet you're good a natural cunt-licker too. For your sake I hope you are.." He trailed off as they got closer to the door. Riley tried to stop, causing Josh to look down at her. Her hands wrapped around the collar - trying to tug it off. Her mind was so tired and incapable of complex thoughts. Looking up at Josh expectantly she raised her eyebrows, causing him to chuckle and speak up "We had a bet, sissy. This whole weekend it stays on." He paused for a moment before continuing, "When we get inside you can take the plug out if you would like." Riley's shoulders deflated and looked into the glass by the door, she finally saw what the collar's tag had engraved on it: 'Princess'. 

"Fuck..." she whispered, causing Josh to laugh and pull her closer. They walked inside, and Riley nearly sprinted to the bathroom. When she got inside she locked the door and leaned against it for a moment. She walked to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror: her cheeks seemed to be permanently blushing, hair mussed up from where Josh had his hands, neck was showing signs of hickeys forming, clothes were askew. She fixed herself up. Taking a deep breathe she removed the plug and began to clean it. Looking up she caught her reflection again, she looked so different. Four days ago she seemed to innocent and care free, now she seems buried in worries. She looked so dirty holding the plug and washing it clean. Doing her best to put it her pocket, she quickly moved outside to the jeep and grabbed her bag. Putting it over her shoulder she brought it inside with her, slipping the plug in as she was by the side of the building. 

The pizza was on the counter when she got to the kitchen, looking towards the clock she noticed about 30 minutes had gone by. She wasn't feeling that hungry anymore. Melissa walked into the kitchen at that moment laughing, it took her just a moment to notice Riley was there. "Damn girl look at those hickeys!" Melissa practically squealed and started jumping in place. Riley couldn't help but smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Melissa noticed and pulled Riley into a hug. "Riley, are you okay?" Riley looked up and nodded. "Okay... but you know that if you don't want to do something with him you just say no, and if he doesn't listen you tell me... do you understand?" Melissa rested her hand on Riley's cheek as she asked. 

"I know, I will." Riley replied softly her smile started to grow wider. 

"Good. Because I will kill him if he hurts you Riley, I mean it... nobody hurts my Riley." Melissa pulled her back into another hug then grabs Riley by the hand, "Now come on... Princess." Melissa winked, and then smirked at Riley's wide eyed shocked look. 

Melissa started pulling her towards the TV room. Riley decided to play it off, and let it be a joke. Maybe she can tell the truth about the collar... well partly the truth. 'Yea its soooo funny guys! Just a classic "Riley lost a bet, that I wont talk about, with someone, who I also wont talk about, and now have to wear this collar for the weekend! Sooooo funny!"' Regardless of how she would explain the collar, she couldn't help but smiling the whole time walking with Melissa. She felt so loved and happy with Melissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to uncles wedding, probably wont be adding to this for a week or more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really proof-read, will edit as I reread it ^^

Riley was led down the hallway by Melissa into the movie theater room. Caylee's parents were rich and, true to the stereotype, never around. The theater room had a very comfortable couch with some places having built in reclinable chairs. 

When Melissa pulled Riley into the room, Riley's hand jumped up to her neck to try and hide the hot pink collar. She noticed Josh standing a little away from the couch talking, looking at something on Josh's phone. That caused Riley to slightly panic, 'Oh god he said he wouldn't show anyone! I did what he said that piece of shit!!' Riley quickly moved the corner spot of the couch and tried cocooning herself in. Melissa sat next to her giggling as she saw Riley trying to hide the collar. Caylee walked into the room with all the pizza, some drinks, plates and napkins. 

Caylee's return caused Mara to look up and and then saw Riley was in the corner spot. Mara's eyes were glued to her, Riley was starting to feel anxious by the stare. Melissa stood up to get pizza. Josh slipped in the right side of Riley too quickly for her to prepare for. Riley started scooting away, Josh moved closer so he was now in the corner spot, and at the same time Mara slid right next to Riley. Mara was talking to Melissa. 

Riley felt trapped. On one side she had Mara who was, thankfully, not focused on her... or her neck; the other side Josh was pressed against her side flicking through his phone. Looking over she began to panic in earnest, he was scrolling through all the pictures of her. She refused to acknowledge the other feeling she was experiencing... she WAS NOT getting aroused. Why would she?! It's not like the sight of her being slutty as hell, or looking like a whore was exciting to her! The thought of the pictures being discovered by her friends did NOT cause her to blush. The lights went down, and the sound system quite literally roared. The movie had started and everyone else was settling in.

Riley was about to try to stand up and get away when Mara leaned across Riley's front... she pointed at his phone before saying "God that picture is hot, can you send me that?" Riley's eyes enlarged to their maximum possible size, looking down she saw it was one of the first pictures Josh had taken: her head was thrown back with a look of complete lust on her face, her hand rubbing her crotch over her pants. Riley felt the familiar twitch and spark run through her penis, it began straining against the cage. 

Finding her voice, Riley croaked out "I did what you said... you promised!" It was little more than a desperate whisper. Josh laughed at her quietly. Mara looked up and her fingers traced the pink collar, resting on the tag that dangled from it. Riley felt another flutter from her clit. Mara had a look of pure lust on her face, like she wanted to devour Riley whole. 

"I never promised anything to you, sissy. You have disobeyed me, you thought you could resist me. You are lucky I've only shared with one person... I wanted to put your film collection up there so everyone here knows exactly what you are, and you can finally stop pretending otherwise." The voice of pure authority washed over Riley and stunned her for a moment. His scent was surrounding her, and another smell was suffocating her as well; Mara's flowery scent was circling in from her side.

"You have to let me see those Josh... I've always wanted to corrupt her and turn her out." Mara said rubbing her fingers up Riley's cheek and twirling them around a lock of her curls. 

"I-uhhh." Riley choked out in barely a whisper, voice far higher pitched than normal. "I... I did what you said Josh, please don't show this stuff to anyone, you said you wouldn't." Tears were building in her eyes, she was looking directly forward trying not to look in either direction, 'If I see those looks they are giving me again I'm going to lose myself...' She jumped slightly when, not entirely unexpectedly, Josh put his hand on her thigh closest to him and began rubbing up and down. Her hand tried to rip his off, but it was no use. She felt so weak trying to pull him off. His other hand pulled hers up and away.

"We'll see about that Mara, after all... you'll have your chance to make your own tonight I'd bet. Ask Riley about betting against me." Josh spoke after quite the pause.

Riley squeaked and jumped. Mara's hand was on her other thigh, caressing her higher than Josh was. Her hand went higher and higher until it reached Riley's center. Mara turned and looked directly at her, staring wide eyed. Josh kissed right below Riley's ear, causing her to close her eyes and tilt her head subconsciously to give him more room. After a few moments Mara seemed to get over whatever problem she had. She started rubbing over Riley's cage, and up and down her thighs again. 

Riley let out the smallest moan, having two people sandwiching her... having them touch her this way was causing her self control to evaporate. 

"God you were right... she really is a slut." Mara whispered, before moving her head forward and kissing Riley's cheek.

Josh pulled up from Riley's neck and nipped her ear before whispering just loud enough for both girls to hear, "A weak willed, shameless slut. Desperate to be treated like a sissy slave." Riley heard Mara exhale sharply, a swear word under her breathe, before threading her fingers into Riley's curls. 

Riley had lost all control, at this point she was just along for the ride as her classmates used her. She felt her head being pulled towards Mara's and nearly moaned when she felt Josh's hand squeeze her breast. Riley saw Mara moving closer, and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Mara's lips on her. Mara immediately took control of the kiss, Riley moaning into her mouth as Mara's tongue dived right in. Riley felt light waves of pleasure emanating from her clit; Mara was massaging all around - but it wasnt enough. The kiss was incredible Riley thought. It was so soft and so possessive. She tasted Mara's lip balm, a sweet apple flavor. Slowly she was moving further and further back until she was laying with her back across Josh's lap. 

It was dark enough that most couldn't see anything but the screen, and it didn't matter as everyone else was focused on the movie. Josh turned slightly and began squeezing and teasing Riley's breasts. Riley felt Mara move up her body and begin almost straddling her, the kiss was blowing her mind. Riley had no idea how long the kiss lasted for. Heaven was the only way to describe the way it: Josh massaging her breasts, Mara's hands caressing her waist and neck while dominating the kiss. The lack of control, the complete loss of any power, was causing everything to feel beyond her ability to describe. Riley began grinding upwards into Mara. She was gasping and moaning almost too loudly.

Pulling back, slightly out of breathe, Mara put her hands on top of her Riley's clit over her pants. Mara whispered out "You are so fucking wet, Riley... you are turning me on so much moaning like that." Mara dipped down and nipped at Riley's bottom lip, causing a whine to sound into the immediate area. "Do you have ANY idea what I want to do to you?!" Mara whispered directly into her ear and immediately began to kiss Riley, even harder than before. Riley was pure desire, there were no thoughts or concerns flowing through her... just lust.

Riley moved her head down, causing her lips to be pulled away from Mara. With heavy eyelids and lust filling her voice Riley whispered out, "What do you want to do to me Mara?" Mara's eyes seemed darker than possible, pupils completely blown. She looked behind her and saw that everyone was focused on the movie, then quickly dived her hand into Riley's panties. Mara rubbed her hand all around in Riley's panties and pulled her hand back out. Her fingers and part of her hand were soaked, she brought her hand up and licked it. "Fuck Riley you taste so fucking good." Riley moaned watching Mara lick her fingers, covered in her juices. 

Hearing the moan Riley let out, Mara popped her finger out of her mouth and moved her hand to Riley's mouth. Riley immediately took one of the fingers into her mouth; immediately she began licking, lapping up at all the juices she could. Mara let out a soft gasp and then whispered to Josh, ignoring Riley bobbing up and down her fingers, "I'm going to take her into the other room." Josh chuckled. Riley opened her eyes seeing the camera on his phone recording again. Mara pulled her fingers from Riley's mouth and attacked her neck again.

As Josh put his phone away, Mara began to stretch. Josh leaned forward and whispered, "Riley I hope I don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't obey Mara. You will refer to her as Mistress. If you don't she will punish you, and if you are still a bad girl I will show everyone here your movies. Do you completely understand, slave?" 

Riley swallowed before choking out her answer, "Y... yes sir." Her arms have been by her head this entire time, it didn't occur to her to try and push anyone away. Sitting up and popping her back, Riley stretched her body out. Unbeknownst to Riley, Mara was recording her. Josh had fished something out of his pocket that Riley didn't see; before she knew it she heard a click and a small tug from her neck. Looking down Riley saw a pink leash leading from her collar to Josh's hand. He tugged on it again and Riley lurched towards him, laying across the top of him. 

"You know, after all that we just did you still haven't thanked either of us..." Josh said pulling the leash taut, causing Riley to look directly into his eyes. "You want them to see the movies don't you? You want them to see how much of a natural slave you are..." Josh had nothing but authority on his face.

Feeling the panic, and definite arousal, building from the thought of being revealed to her friends Riley quickly spoke up, "Please Josh, don't do that!! Thank you for making me feel so good earlier.... sir." She tugged her head around ignoring the tension in the leash making it difficult, facing Mara and her phone recording she said "Tha... Thank you Mi-mistress, for that incredible kiss." Her voice was stuttering and innocent. Another tug pulled her closer to Josh, and she turned to face him again. 

"You are welcome for that slave, but its too little too late. If you don't want everyone to see, kiss me." Josh said somewhat sternly. Riley deflated a little. She had a lot of negative feelings towards Josh and what he was doing to her. After a deep breathe Riley lowered her head. When their lips touched she felt the same fireworks as when Mara kissed her. It started chaste, unlike with Mara which was heated from the start. She kept waiting for Josh to take control like Mara did, she had no experience in this. With an inward sigh, Riley nipped Josh's bottom lip. Opening his mouth Riley felt Josh's tongue dart out and begin to tangle with hers. 

The lights turned on, the movie had been paused and everyone was watching Riley on top of Josh kissing her passionately. Riley looked up and saw Mara recording the whole thing. Everyone was giggling, Melissa and Caylee cheered. Riley tried hiding her face, and only had Josh's shoulder available, 'Fuck... there's nothing to it' She thought as she hid her face by Josh's shoulders. He was rubbing her back soothingly and chucking slightly. 

"Come on, babe... don't be shy they aren't making fun of you." Josh whispered kindly. Riley felt him start to lightly push at her to get her to sit up. She knew she was screwed. She sat up and tried to hide the collar on her neck, but it was of no use... they all saw the collar and worse, the leash. Riley's face was red. 

"Riley is that a collar?!" Caylee was laughing uncontrollably as she asked. 

"Yea babe... why don't you tell everyone why you are wearing a collar and leash." Josh said with a shit eating grin. Riley looked at him and started to smack his arms. It probably seemed playful but she was so angry right now. 

"You ass!! You piece of shit, I cant believe the nerve you have!!" Riley was almost yelling as she smacked him. Josh was laughing as much as ever and grabbed her arms, pinning her. He was smiling directly into her face and she could have sworn there was nothing but playfulness and kindness. He leaned down and kissed her briefly and pulled back to kiss her nose before leaning off her, which caused a chorus of "Awwww"s from the girls. Josh tilted her head expectantly at her. She sighed, 'God I hate him so much!' She thought before opening her mouth, "I lost a bet to Josh, I have to wear this collar all weekend now..." The words felt so bitter on her tongue. The giggles rose up again, which just fueled her embarrassment.

"Oh my god!! Riley what was the bet over?" Melissa giggled.

"It... it doesn't matter, why is the movie paused come on!" Riley tried her best to distract them from her avoiding the questions. She had a feeling it wasn't going to work.

"Nooooo way Riley, we never get to embarrass you! You're always such a goody good!!" Emma was leaning forward now with a look of pure glee. Josh and Mara were trying to stifle their deep laughs. Riley smacked Josh again.

"Come on guys, please drop it?" Riley was pleading, looking at everyone trying to get out of the trouble she was in. "I don't ever gossip about any of you! I don't bug you about this stuff! Come on... it's embarrassing." 

Sarah jumped up and clapped her hands together, "Oooohh! I have the perfect idea. Stay here I'll be right back." She started skipping out of the room before turning to look at Mara and adding "Mara come help me real quick?" Mara looked curiously at her but got up and joined her all the same.

Melissa began scooting closer to Riley with a wide grin on her face. "Soooo.... Riley what was the bet about?" Melissa asked in a whisper. Riley sighed.

"Please don't ask me Melissa." Riley said looking away, but with Josh still beside her she didn't have anywhere to hide. Melissa thread her hand into Riley's, smiling at her encouragingly. 

"Come on Riley, you know I wont judge you, babe." Melissa said softly.

"It's so embarrassing, Melissa."

"You don't have to tell me, Riley... but you know they will keep asking." Melissa said, her thumb rubbing the back of Riley's hand soothingly.

"I uhh... really don't want to talk about it." 

"That's okay, Riley. I'm here. No matter what." Melissa smiled, and brought Riley's hand to and kissed the back of it. She dropped their hands but kept them intertwined. Sarah and Mara walked back in; Mara with cups and ice, and Sarah with her bag. Mara set the cups and ice down on the table by the couch as Sarah opened her bag and started pulling bottles of liquor out. Caylee jumped up and grabbed the soda they got with the pizza and started pouring into the cups. Sarah adding liquor to each.

All of them had a stiff drink in their hands. Riley was really uncertain about drinking, it wasn't even 10 minutes ago that she was on her back with Mara and Josh pleasuring her. 'Fuck it... might as well' she thought as she joined everyone else in drinking. 

Their drinks were refilled before Sarah, with a devilish grin, began to speak to them, "Alright lets have a bit of a drinking game! What's everyone up for?"

Mara immediately spoke up, "Oh, were playing never have I ever... truth or dare is the only other choice." Riley looked pleadingly at Melissa hoping that she would help deflect questions. 

Melissa whispered to her "I'll help you, but you better fess up to me later.." Melissa then spoke up louder, "Never have I ever it is. Everyone should know the rules: One at a time we say "Never have I ever..." then say something you have never done. If someone says something that you have done, you have to drink. Here... I'll start, never have I ever worn a collar." Riley deflated, and then smacked Melissa's arm. Everyone laughed at that and at Riley drinking with red cheeks. "Okay Riley, your turn." Melissa said, still smiling.

"Uhhh... okay. Never have I ever... gone skinny dipping." Riley called out nervously, still embarrassed. A couple of giggles chorused through the room. Caylee, her boyfriend Tom, Mara, Josh, and Sarah all drank.

"Never have I ever made out with a guy." Josh said smirking at Riley before whispering to her "Just an easy one to get people a little drunk." All the girls drank, as well as Nick - Sarah's sort of boyfriend drank. Seeing Nick drink took some for a surprise for just a moment before everyone was giggling at it, and Nick shrugging a little red faced.

The game went on for awhile, it was back to Melissa's turn after everyone was getting pretty drunk. "never have I ever had sex." She said slight red patch growing on her cheeks and up her neck. Riley was shocked, she was sure that Melissa had sex with her ex. A few people were giggling as Josh, Mara, Sarah and her boyfriend, Caylee and her boyfriend, and Emma drank.

It was safe to say Riley was drunk. She felt all inhibition leave her body close to half an hour before. She spoke up for her turn, "Never have I ever kissed a girl." After a few seconds wait, in which Mara, and all the guys drank, Riley raised her cup and drank as well. Which shocked everyone but Josh and Mara. 

Emma broke the silence first, "Wait what the fuck! Riley when did you make out with a girl?!" Riley assumed no one noticed Mara drinking. 

Riley began to giggle before answering, "This isn't truth or dare, Emma... You don't get to ask questions." She winked at her before taking another drink. A couple wolf whistles went through the group. Mara was looking at Riley again with a hungry look. 

"Josh your turn, pick something good." Mara said really huskily, Melissa noticed the voice and the look Mara was giving Riley. Melissa was growing overly suspicious of what her best friend was getting into these past two days.

"Never have I ever... worn a sex toy all day." Josh said looked directly at Riley. 

Riley was pretty drunk, and was about to drink when Melissa spoke up "Okayyyy new game!! Truth or dare... or spin the bottle." She felt foolish for adding the cliched high school drinking game but she wanted to help Riley.

"Spin the bottle!!" Emma, slightly drunk shouted.

"Spiiiiiiiiin the bottlllllleeeee!!!" Nick called out, drawing the words to emphasize them all.

"Calm down, nerd." Mara giggled out, standing up to move the table in front of the couch. There was now plenty of room for them to sit in a circle, which they all moved down to the ground and placed an empty vodka bottle in the middle. Riley found herself sandwiched between Emma and Josh. "Josh gets first spin? It's his first time hanging with us." There was a general chorus of agreement.

Josh leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Emma, which predictably caused a few giggles. The kiss was short, just a quick peck. Ending with Emma giving Josh a wink. 

Emma spun the bottle and it landed on Caylee, another chorus of giggles and drinking followed by another quick kiss. The game continued with everyone getting more and more drunk. 

The kisses were fairly chaste until the bottle that Nick spun and it landed on Josh. All the group started giggling and whistling. Josh leaned back and batted his eyes at Nick and gestured him to come closer with one finger, seductively. The movement caused everyone to laugh harder. Nick started crawling towards him slowly. When Nick got closer to him, Nick pushed Josh back and crawled over him and caressed Josh's cheek. He leaned down and began to kiss Josh in earnest. The kiss lasted for half a minute, the entire time everyone was cheering them on. Nick pulled back with his cheeks burning red.

After a few more turns Caylee's spin landed on Riley. Both girls were drunk and the kiss was heated... and sloppy. Riley spun the bottle after giggling madly and it landed on Melissa. Riley felt her heart skip a beat, 'Oh shit.' Riley looked up at Melissa, cheeks slightly burning. Melissa was smiling warmly at Riley, as drunk if not more than her. Most of the group weren't paying attention... they were drunk and having random conversations. Riley took her chance, and crawled towards Melissa. She was drunk but it didn't matter, shes going to enjoy this. 

When her lips met Melissa's she began to kiss her harder. Melissa let out a soft sigh and pulled Riley on top of her. Riley felt Melissa's hand grab her waist and ass. Riley gave the slightest of squeaks feeling the roaming hands. It was finally Riley's turn to be in control of something, she was drunk enough not to care about anything. She began to nip at Melissa's lips and the moment her mouth opened, Riley's tongue darted in. Melissa, completely surprising Riley, flipped them over so she was on top. 'God dammit... I was just in control and starting to enjoy it.' Riley was thinking, until she felt Melissa's hand going south down her chest. Her hand was touching Riley's caged penis, she jerked and looked into Melissa's eyes. 

Melissa pulled back, a look of confusion on her face. "Riley what is..." the whisper died in her mouth before pulling away. Pure bewilderment covered Melissa's face; so many questions wanting to burst out. Riley looked around and saw no one was really paying attention. They were all drunk and consumed in conversation... or making out. 

The one person she didn't need knowing about what was happening... A single thought formed in Riley's drunk mind, 'Fuck.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a personal project I did for a friend and I :3


End file.
